My Son is Gay?
by Irna Lulu
Summary: Yang Kris tau, Sehun adalah anak yang baik dan 'normal'... Ga pandai bikin summary, yang jelas ini spesial for 'HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE' EVENT! Last minutes published . YAOI.


**My Son, Gay ?**

**Main Cast : HunHan, Kris**

**Genre : Family, Humor gagal**

**Warning : Cerita pasaran, Typo beterbangan, EYD acak adul**

**DONT LIKE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ****("⌒∇⌒")**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wu Yifan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris adalah seorang pengusaha kaya yang bergerak di bidang otomotif. Banyak yang mengaggumi paras tampan pria tersebut. Kris adalah seorang single parent, mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki bernama Sehun. Yang Kris tau Sehun adalah anak yang baik, sangat baik malah. Tapi yang Kris tidak tau bahwa Sehun itu...

**~ My Son, Gay? ~**

"Baba..seperti janjiku kemarin aku membawa kekasihku kerumah untuk ku perkenalkan pada Baba" ucap anak laki-laki berkulit nyaris pucat. Dibelakang laki-laki itu ada seorang yeoja cantik dengan bibir yang mencebil serta pipi yang digembungkan, terlihat sangat imut. Yeoja itu memakai dress selutut berwarna hijau tosca tanpa lengan, rambutnya yang indah berwarna coklat terang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Perkanalkan ini kekasihku, namanya Luhan" ucap Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan.

"Anyeonghaseyo, joneun Xi Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Oh..Hai Luhan, aku Kris, Kau cantik seperti yang Sehun bilang"

"Mwo? Ya Ahhjussi aku tamppphhtt" belum sempat Luhan meneruskan kata-katanya tangan Sehun sudah membungkam mulutnya. Kris yang melihatnya hanya menatap bingung.

"Baba apa makanannya sudah siap? Aku lapar sekali."

"Ah ayo, Bibi Lee sudah menyiapkan masakan kesukaanmu Sehunnah dan kekasih cantikmu" ucap Kris sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Luhan mendate glare Sehun yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Sehun. Sehun menuntun Luhan ke meja makan dimana Kris sudah menunggu. Suasana makan malam itu hening, sesekali Kris bertanya tentang Luhan.

Makan malampun telah selesai, kemudian Sehun pamit untuk mengantar Luhan.

" Terima kasih Ahjussi makan malamnya"

" Ya, sama-sama Luhan, sering-seringlah main kesini"

" Ya Ahjussi, aku pamit pulang, Anyeong "

Luhan masuk kedalam mobil dengan membanting pintu agak keras. Kris yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum, 'mungkin mereka sedang bertengkar' pikirnya. Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun melaju dengan pelan, hingga tak terlihat barulah Kris masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Kris masuk kedalam kamarnya, merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuknya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Seulas senyum terukir diwajah tampannya. Kris mengambil sebuah figura foto yang mana didalamnya terdapat gambar dirinya, dan seorang wanita cantik sedang menggendong bayi berusia sekitar dua tahun dipangkuannya sedang tersenyum bahagia. "Sayangku..anak kita sudah dewasa, apa aku sudah menjadi Ayah yang baik untuknya?" . Ingatan Kris kembali ke masa lalu disaat sang istri masih ada bersamanya.

.

.

.

_Flashback On_

_Hari ini adalah hari libur, Kris membawa anak dan istrinya untuk pergi berlibur ke kebun binatang. Keluarga itupun menikmati liburan mereka dengan gembira. Tak hentinya Sehun yang masih berusia satu setengah tahun terlonjak senang melihat binatang-binatang itu._

_"Kau senang sayang?" Ucap Kris sambil membelai rambut Sehun sayang. _

_"Kris..berjanjilah jika aku tidak ada jaga Sehun dengan baik, bahagiakan Sehun dengan segenap hatimu" ucap Ny. Wu. Sontak Kris menatap kearah istrinya dengan pandangan bertanya._

_"Hei sayang, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu hmm? kita akan menjaga Sehun bersama sampai ia besar, mempunyai istri dan memberikan cucu untuk kita" Ny. Wu hanya tersenyum._

_Hari beranjak sore, keluarga itupun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sehun sudah tertidur lelap dipangkuan , senyum bahagia terus terukir diwajah tampan Kris, mempunyai istri yang cantik dan anak yang lucu adalah anugrah tuhan yang terus Kris syukuri. _

_"Kita berhenti dulu didepan situ Kris" ucap Ny. Wu sambil menunjuk minimarket disebrang jalan. "Jaga Sehun sebentar, aku mau membeli susu untuk Sehun, kebetulan persediaan susu dirumah habis"._

_" Kau tidak mau kutemani?"_

_"Tidak usah, kau jaga Sehun saja" ucap Ny. Wu sambil tersenyum teduh, senyum yang terakhir kali Kris lihat dari istri tercintanya. Saat menyebrang jalan Ny. Wu tertabrak motor yang melaju kencang. Dan saat itulah Kris berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anaknya Sehun. Apapun dilakukan Kris untuk membuat Sehun bahagia, hingga sekarang Sehun tumbuh dewasa._

_Flashback Off_

**~ My son, Gay? ~**

Mobil yamg dikendarai Sehun berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana. Luhan membuka pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Sehun bergegas menyusul Luhan masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah masuk Sehun melihat dress dan sebuah wig berwarna coklat terang teronggok dilantai, serta jangan lupakan sebuah bra berikut kaos kaki yang digulung menyerupai bulatan. Yeoja cantik itu telah menjelma menjadi laki-laki tampan sekaligus cantik.

Di depannya Luhan berdiri dengan keadaan yang membuat Sehun menelan ludah. Penampilan Luhan yang menggoda menurut Sehun. Tubuh putih mulus dengan beberapa bercak merah yang terlihat samar dan Luhan hanya mengenakan celana pendek sebatas paha. Sekali lagi Sehun menelan ludah kasar, dibayangan Sehun, Luhan itu sedang menggodanya. Berjalan sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya sambil mengedipkan mata sexy. Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menerkam rusa kecilnya ini, membawa Luhan masuk kedalam kamar, menjilati setiap inci tubuh Luhan dan membuat tanda merah baru pada tubuh Luhan.

TUK

" Apa yang kau lihat eoh?" Teriakan dan sebuah jitakan Luhan membawa Sehun kembali dari fantasi liarnya. "Jangan harap malam ini sampai malam seterusnya kau bisa memasukiku"

"Oh ayolah Lu, jangan marah lagi. Maafkan aku ne?"

"Tapi kau keterlaluan Sehun, kau membohongi ayahmu sendiri! Dan lagi apa-apaan kau dengan seenak jidat Yoochun ahjussi menyuruhku berpakaian seperti itu hah? Kau kan tau Sehun aku itu TAMPAN, AKU MANLY, AKU ITU SSANG NAMJA OH SEHUN! Yaa walaupun posisiku berada dibawah" kalimat terakhir di ucapkan Luhan dengan sangat pelan nyaris berbisik.

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan Luhan, hingga kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Luhan, Sehun tersenyum miring lebih tepatnya menyeringai yang membuat bulu kuduk Luhan langsung meremang.

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengakui aku jantan kan?" Ucap Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan mengerling nakal.

"Tapi tetap saja aku laki-laki Sehun, aku tidak mau memakai pakaian itu lagi!" Sehun mendekati Luhan menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Aku merasa bersalah Sehun pada ayahmu, aku telah membohonginya"

"Aku pasti akan beritahu pada Baba secepatnya, tapi tidak sekarang, bersabar ne, tunggu sebentar lagi"

"Aah..Neeh" ucap Luhan sambil mendesah.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar!" Luhan hanya pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya dangkat Sehun seperti koala. Kedua tangannya bepegangan erat pada bahu Sehun.

Bibir Sehun melumat bibir Luhan, mengulumnya atas bawah secara bergantian. Kedua tangannya meremas bokong kenyal milik Luhan. Sehun lalu memperdalam hisapannya dan mengajak serta lidahnya masuk menyapa lidah hangat Luhan.

Seakan tak mau pasif tangan-tangan lentik Luhan membuka kancing kemeja yang Sehun pakai, mengelus dada bidang Sehun dengan abstrak. Kemudian jari-jari lentik itu perlahan turun keperut rata Sehun semakin turun menuju selangkangan Sehun dan meremas pelan benda pusaka milik Sehun yang masih terbalut celana kain.

Sehun menggeram disela ciumannya, kemudian mengakhiri ciuman itu dan menatap Luhan yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Kau duluan masuk nanti aku menyusul, aku mau mengambil sesuatu". Sehun mengecup bibir ranum Luhan kemudian melangkah ke arah dapur. Sehun berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sekotak ice cream coklat yang kemarin dibelinya, tersenyum kemudian ia melangkah menuju kamar Luhan.

Saat memasuki kamar ia menatap Luhan yang berbaring terlentang dengan kaki yang membuka lebar dan menutup matanya. Sehun tersenyum lalu ia membuka kotak ice cream itu kemudian mencolek ice cream itu dengan jari tengahnya dan menjilatnya. Sehun terus melakukan hal itu hingga ia tiba dtepi tempat tidur meraup ice cream sebanyak-banyaknya dan tanpa aba-aba ia melumuri kedua niple Luhan dan pusarnya.

Luhan yang merasakan sensasi dingin menjalari niple dan pusarnya berjengit kaget dan membuka matanya. Di lihatnya Sehun tengah tersenyum mesum (bagiku senyuman Sehun selalu mesum #plakk). "Lu baby rasa coklat, aku ingin mencobanya, pasti lezat"

"Sehunnie mau memakan baby Lu? Jika Sehunnie memakan baby Lu bagaimana nanti Little Sehun mendapatkan kehangatan?" Luhan berkata dengan mata yang berkedip imut.

"Baiklah, klo begitu Sehunnie tidak jadi memakan Baby Lu tapi Sehunnie akan menikmati tubuh Baby Lu saja hingga Baby Lu menjerit merasakan nikmat hmm" setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun meraup ice cream coklat yang hampir meleleh, mengoleskannya ke bibir Luhan, kedua niple Luhan dan pusarnya. Kemudian Sehun melepaskan celana ketat Luhan dan terpampanglah kejantanan Luhan yang setangah berdiri. Sehun melumuri kejantanan Luhan dengan ice cream coklat memompanya dengan perlahan hingga kejantanan Luhan menegak sempurna.

"Ssshhh" Luhan berdesis nikmat kala merasakan sensasi dingin dan tangan Sehun mulai mengocok kejantannya. Sehun mencium bibir Luhan kembali melumatnya kemudian memasukan lidahnya membelit lidah Luhan hingga pertukaran saliva terjadi. Ciuman Sehun berpindah kerahang Luhan menyusuri tulang selangkanya kemudian beralih ke niple Luhan yang mengeras masih tertutupi oleh ice cream coklat, menyedotnya dengan rakus secara bergantian dan tidak lupa meninggalkan jejak cintanya. Sehun menurunkan ciumannya kepusar Luhan, menjilat ice cream yang tersisa, lidahnya berputar disekitar pusar Luhan.

"Mmmhhh..." Luhan hanya bisa melenguh saat lidah Sehun berputar di daerah pusarnya kemudian turun menuju kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak. Sehun memasukan kejantanan Luhan kedalam mulutnya, menghisap kemudian menjilat batang itu dari pangkal hingga ujung, menggigit kecil ujung penis Luhan kemudian memasukan lagi kedalam mulutnya memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Jari tengah dan telunjuknya mulai memasuki lubang opening Luhan, mengaduk lubang itu dengan tempo sedang.

"Ouucch... Mmmmh..." jemari Luhan meremas rambut Sehun menyampaikan rasa nikmat pada kejantanannya. Sehun berhenti menghisap kejantanan Luhan, kemudian membuka celana serta celana dalam hingga nampaklah penis besar Sehun yang mengacung tegak.

"Baby Lu, Sehunnie masuk ne!"

"Ndeh Sehun-AKH!" Luhan menjerit tertahan saat kepala kejantanan Sehun merangsek masuk ke lingkaran surga bagian selatannya. Tangannya meremas sprei hingga kusut. Melampiaskan perih terbakar disana.

"Akhh sshh~ Luhannie~ so tight babe~" Sehun berdesis nikmat. Lubang surga Luhan selalu tepat memanjakan miliknya, meskipun hanya kepala kejantannya saja yg baru masuk.

"Aiguu Luhannie, apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Sehun sarat akan kekhawatiran manakala iris kecokelatannya melihat Luhan menegang dg mata terpejam. Yatuhan, Sehun yakin sekali ini bukan yg pertama untuk mereka. Tapi memang dasar milik Luhan 'berbeda'. Dengan sabar, Sehun mengecupi dahi Luhan sayang. Luhan tidak menjawab, karena bibir kecil itu hanya mengeluarkan rintihan. 'Apa sebegitu sakitnya?' -batin Sehun. "Lu~" ulang Sehun dengan suara sengau. Matanya memerangkap mata Luhan. "Percayalah padaku."

Luhan mengerjap sekali. sehun membuatnya rileks dengan saling menautkan jemari mereka. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya disamping telinga Luhan. "Saranghae Luhan". Saat itu juga Sehun mendorong masuk kejantannya sekali hentak. Luhan berteriak kencang, lubangnya terasa panas akibat gesekan kejantanan Sehun dengan dinding analnya. Tangannya refleks menggenggam erat tautan jemari mereka seolah hendak meremukkan telapak tangan Sehun. Luhan jg menggigit bahu Sehun hingga nyaris mengoyak kulit ari pemuda itu.

Jeda beberapa saat, ringisan Luhan sudah mereda. Sehun mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Luhan agar menatapnya. "S-sehun.." Lirih Luhan dengan mata sayu. Mata Sehun amat menusuk. Tanpa menjawab, Sehun mulai menggerakkan perlahan kejantanannya. Sambil tetap mencoba untuk tidak membuat Luhan kesakitan. Misinya kali ini adalah menemukan letak titik manis Luhan.

"Aaaahh..." desah Luhan. 'Gotcha' disitu rupanya. Sehun terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menyentuh titik ternikmat Luhan.

"Oouchh.."

"Mmhh...aaahhhh.."

"Ahhn... Deep-per... Moreeeh... Moreee S-sehuunn ahhn..mmmm"

"Aaaahhhh...aaahhh.."

Desahan demi desahan saling bersautan, hingga keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Nafas keduanya memburu saling bersahutan. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang, dan Luhan memejamkan mata menikmati dan meresapi cinta dan kasih sayang yang Sehun berikan lewat ciuman itu.

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang tersenyum manis menatapnya lembut. "Saranghae Baby Lu, My Beloved".

"Nado saranghae Sehunnie".

.

.

.

"Apa aku sudah melakukan hal benar Yeol?"

Pria yang di panggil Yeol itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Demi kebahagiaan Sehun, Kris".

.

.

.

**End**

**Maafkan aku tentang ff gaze ini, tadinya ga berani publish karna menurutku ff ini bener-bener absurd bngt,, tapi dengan dukungan dari Liyya akhirnya berani juga..hehehe**

**Dan..maafkan juga jika bahasanya sulit dmengerti..**

**Gara2 jaringan yang minta dijambak aku jadi telat post ini,, maafkan aku lagi,, #bow**

**Daan untuk Putri,, Makasiiih bngt adegan NC'y dah mau bantuin,,#civok**

**Untuk ff Silent Angel yang pada nungguin,, maaf aku belom sempet ngedit ff itu..#bow**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR CHINGU-DEUL...**

**Semoga tahun ini akan lebih baik dari tahun kemarin...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Review?**


End file.
